Shadow VS Bass
Description Sonic the Hedgehog VS Mega Man. Every good hero needs a darker counterpart to go along with them and rival them in ervery possible way. Will Shadow drop that Bass? Will Bass edge out in the end? Stay tuned! Return (*Wiz and Boomstick attack Technus and Vulkanus*) Technus: Hey! We were about to start our show! And how'd your break out? Wiz: First off, it's OUR show. And secondly, we escaped thanks to my amazing hacking skills. Boomstick: We escaped a long time ago, but we needed prep time to figure out how to take you guys down. Vulkanus: i doubt it's gonna be useful. (*Wiz sucks in Technus with a Fenton Thermos*) Technus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wiz: Enjoy staying in the Fenton Thermos, Technus. It's got the scent of Blood Blossoms and I've laced the surface with Ecto-Ranium. Boomstick: As for you. (*Boomstick fires the Null Void Projector at Vulkanus, sucking him into the Null Void*) Boomstick: It feels good to be back. Wiz: Yes it does, Boomstick. Yes it does. Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Heroes. A symbol of righteousness and justice. Many heroes are innocent and have a light influence on the people they protect. Boomstick: But there are some people who are just a bit darker than the hero, both figuratively and literally. Wiz: Shadow, the bio-genetic Black Arms warrior. Boomstick: And Bass, the evil Mega Man who likes to cause some Treble. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to anaylze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Shadow (*Cues: Throw It all Away - Sonic Adventure 2*) Wiz: The Space Colony ARK. The first space colony created by mankind. Boomstick: What most people don't know is that it was where scientists made weapons of mass destruction. Wiz: Some weapons of mass destruction include the Artificial Chaos and the Eclipse Cannon, a weapon with enough power to pierce planets and stars. Boomstick: But one of the strongest weapons created on the ARK was Shadow the Hedgehog. Wiz: Fifty years ago, the President of the United Federation wanted a man by the name of Professor Gerald Robotnik to create a creature that could be used to research immortality. Boomstick: Their goal for researching immortality was pretty simple. They wanted to develop an immortality formula to develop weapons. Wiz: At first, Gerald refused. But then he decided to do it to figure out a way to cure the Neuro-Immune Defiency syndrome in his granddaughter, Maria. Boomstick: Gerald tried to create a creature on his own, but he clearly wasn't skilled enough since he created the Biolizard. Wiz: The Biolizard was a major problem. It was too weak and needed a life support system. It's growth rate was too big. It was in constant pain. And it was extremely unruly. Boomstick: So with that failure, Gerald turned to help. Wiz: And who better to go to for help than Black Doom? Boomstick: Black Doom is basically the leader of the hive-mind alien race called the Black Arms who were looking to harvest humans as a food source. Wiz: Black Doom agreed to give in some of his DNA under one condition. Boomstick: Ya see, Gerald's creation would first have to collect all seven of the Chaos Emeralds for him, but Black Doom didn't tell him about it. Wiz: So with the marriage of Gerald's research and Black Doom's DNA, Shadow the Hedgehog was created. Shadow spent his time on the ARK bonding with Maria, but before Shadow could save her from her malady, tragedy struck. Boomstick: Yeah, see, G.U.N wasn't exactly cool with the whole "help from evil aliens" thing. So they stormed the place, put Shadow in a stasis pod, and killed Maria right in front of him. But not before she sent him down to Earth. (*Cues: Waking Up - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Wiz: Shadow was woken up by Gerald's grandson, Dr. Eggman, fifty years later. Boomstick: Due to his epic power nap, Shadow had lost memory of his past and who he really was. Wiz: What he did remember was a promise he believed Maria made to him. Boomstick: Revenge! So he teamed up with Eggman to collect the Seven Chaos Emeralds to power the Eclipse Cannon so Eggman could take over the world. During his time with Eggy, he constantly ran into a blue hedgehog named Sonic. Wiz: However, during his time with Eggman, Shadow started to remember parts of his past. After being defeated by Sonic for a second time and with the Eclipse Cannon hurdling towards Earth, Amy pleaded for Shadow to try and help them and save the people of Earth. Boomstick: It was then he remembered Maria's true promise which was to bring happiness to the people of Earth. Wiz: Now joining the side of good, Shadow dedicated his life to fulfilling Maria's promise and stopping the forces of evil. (*Cues: All Hail Shadow - Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)*) Boomstick: Luckily for the Black Blur, he's got a number of impressive skills. Wiz: As a hedgehog, Shadow possesses incredible speed, able to rival Sonic with no effort. He's also fairly strong and super durable too. And thanks to his hedgehog speed, he can use the Spin Attack, Spin Dash, and Homing Attack. After using a Homing Attack, Shadow can use Chaos Attack to augment his fists and feet with chaos energy and deliver a brutal five-hit combo. Boomstick: But Shadow's got more than just physical skills. He wears some sweet Hover Shoes called the Air Shoes that let him glide through the air and they can increase his speed and he can even spew little flames out of them if need be. Wiz: As the end result of Project Shadow, he does not age whatsoever. But the Project Shadow incident gave Shadow more than just immortality. Boomstick: During his research in Project Shadow, he developed these special objects called Chaos Drives to apply chaos energy into his Ultimate Lifeform. Wiz: Thanks to this, Shadow was given the power to manipulate Chaos energy to his whim. One example of this is the Chaos Control. Boomstick: He has the power of a game on the Phillips CD-i? Wiz: No, you idiot. Chaos Control is a move where Shadow can manipulate time and space. Boomstick: Shadow can manipulate space by teleporting himself or other objects, and he can manipulate time by slowing it down or totally freezing it. Luckily, he has the ability to teleport even without Chaos Control. Wiz: But Chaos Control is far from Shadow's only chaos derived technique. He also has an attack called Chaos Spear where he launches bolts of chaos energy toward an opponent. Boomstick: Shadow can fire these bolts by waving his hand, from his palm, or just straight up grab and throw them like actual spears. Wiz: And Chaos Spear is surprisingly versatile. It can be used to hurt enemies, paralyze them, or even just pierce through armor. He can also charge it up for extra damage if he wants. Boomstick: But that's far from the attacks he has, he can use Chaos Energy to heal himself with Shadow Heal and increase his speed and barge through opponents with the Sonic Boost. Wiz: His Spin Kick is when he spins around while kicking his opponent, and by doing it continuously, he can create a vortex called Tornado to suck in enemies and neutralize projectiles. Boomstick: But his strongest attack is undoubtedly Chaos Blast. With it, Shadow creates a huge explosion of chaos energy that decimates anything within a 60 feet radius. Wiz: But when an explosion isn't enough, he can always just concentrate it into a beam for better accuracy. (*Cues: Un-Gravitify - Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity*) Boomstick: But sometimes, Shadow just needs more power to get the job done. Wiz: Shadow wears two inhibitor rings which are used to restrain his power. Removing them greatly increases his strength, speed, and power. Boomstick: Well, yeah. But I was talking about his Super form. Wiz: Oh, right! With the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds, Shadow can become Super Shadow. Boomstick: In this form, Shadow's strength, speed, and durability get increased 1000 fold, making him a much deadlier threat in battle. Wiz: Shadow's Chaos Powers also get a huge boost, making his Chaos Control far stronger. He can even higher-caliber versions of his attacks such as the Super Sonic Boost and the Spear of Light. (*Cues: This Machine - Sonic Heroes*) Boomstick: Even without his Super form, Shadow is remarkably tough. He's strong enough to flip buses with one hand, smash through robots with the Spin Attack, and even send giant robots flying with just one kick. Wiz: And as a hedgehog, Shadow is incredibly fast. He's fast enough to beat Metal Sonic in a race, outspeed Chaos Control, and dodge all sorts of projectiles like lasers and missiles. Boomstick: Plus, Shadow's no pushover. He can take hits from the powerhouse Knuckles, who can easily cause earthquakes with his fists, and even got back up from an attack from Mephiles. Wiz: When the Scepter of Darkness was broken, it released electricity that short-circuited all 12 of Eggman's robots and then the shadowy demon known as Mephiles singelhandely overpowered them. Boomstick: But that pales in comparison to the time where Shadow literally fell from Earth to space. Wiz: And while it's not one of his more popular traits, Shadow is also incredibly intelligent as he was able to come up with the plan of using the Eclipse Cannon to conquer the world. Boomstick: He's defeated a number of powerful enemies. One of which is the Biolizard, his own prototype. Wiz: He's battled and defeated Black Doom as well. Boomstick (imitating Darth Vader): Shadow, I am your father! Wiz: He's bested the demon, Mephiles, in combat, and he's even defeated Sonic the Hedgehog in combat, even when he had help from the Diablon. Boomstick: He's bested Silver the Hedgehog in combat before. And his skill with Chaos Control is so great, he can teleport himself and Metal Sonic between dimensions. Wiz: And with his Inhibitor Rings removed, he can easily overpower dozens of Mephiles clones in no time. Boomstick: And in his Super form, he's strong enough to lift the Black Comet, which weighs 915 million tons, fast enough to keep up with Super Sonic, and his skill with Chaos Control is even more powerful, able to teleport the entire Black Comet into space. And he's so powerful that alongside Super Sonic and Super Silver, Super Shadow is even able to take on Solaris. Man, with all this power, you'd think this guy would be unstoppable! Wiz: But while Gerald did create the ultimate lifeform, he didn't quite make the perfect lifeform. Shadow is extremely cocky and arrogant in battle. Shadow: I'm the coolest! Boomstick: Also, his Air Shoes have really bad traction, but he can use this to his advantage. Wiz: Plus, Shadow removing his Inhibitor Rings is a double-edged sword. While it can boost his power, it dramatically decreases his stamina. But considering the fact that he was able to overpower numerous Mephiles clones and was still powerful enough to fight and defeat his monstrous form, it would take a lot to put Shadow down. Boomstick: Definitely. When it comes to fulfilling Maria's promise, you'd better get out of his way or you'll feel an ow from more than just the edge. Shadow: That's what I've promised her. And I must keep that promise. That's what Maria wished for. I gotta go now! I have to keep my promise to Maria... and you." Bass (*Cues: Bass - Mega Man 7*) Wiz: Doctor Albert Wily wanted one thing, benefit of mankind alongside his friend, Dr. Light. But because Light outshined him in popularity, Wily had a new objective, world domination. Boomstick: To conquer the world, he used his Robot Masters, which were originally built to do good, to try and take over the world. Wiz: However, there was one problem. Dr. Wily's plans and his Robot Masters were constantly stopped by Light's champion, Mega Man. Boomstick: But Wily still wouldn't give up. So he decided to create his own champion to combat and counter Mega Man. Wiz: And his name was Bass. (*Cues: Mad Grinder - Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters*) Boomstick: As a Robot Master, Bass possesses incredible strength, speed, and endurance. Wiz: He's exceptionally skilled in hand-to-hand combat, is capable of all sorts of kicks and somersaults, and he is powered by Bassnium. Boomstick: I really wish you made that up. Wiz: So do I, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well, anyways, Bass wields the Bass Buster that has rapid fire and Charge Shot settings. Wiz: Meaning he can fire uncharged shots at a rapid-fire pace, and he can charge up energy for a devastating blast. Boomstick: And thanks to his energy supply, Bass has the ability to manipulate his own personal energy into an aura that can surround him to suspend himself in the air. Wiz: But Bass can always just charge into opponents if he wants. (*Cues: King Stages: Mega Man and Bass*) Boomstick: But Bass has a lot more abilities besides just Bassnium. He has the Copy Vision, where he creates a holographic clone that shoots lasers to hurt the enemy. Wiz: Copy Vision can also be used as a distraction to fool enemies. Boomstick: His Lightning Bolt summons down bolts of lightning to strike his foes and somehow stop him in the air. Wiz: His Magic Card is a card projectile handy for homing onto enemies and he has the Tengu Blade, a multitasking sword weapon that can function as a sword or projectile. Bass can also dash using the Tengu Blade to strike foes. Boomstick: His Spread Drill is a huge drill missile that can be split into two drills, which each can split into two drills, creating a total of four drills. Wiz: All of which can bring down barricades. Boomstick: His Remote Mine can be fired at an enemy to stick to them, making it useful against underground opponents, and he can detonate them when he wants to. Wiz: His Wave Burner is a fire weapon that shoots little balls of fire that can strike an enemy multiple times. And they're so hot that they can be used underwater. Boomstick: And with his Ice Wall, he can create a wall of ice that can be used to protect against attacks and he can push it to hurt enemies. (*Cues: Super Bass - Mega Man 8-bit Deathmatch*) Wiz: But these weapons aren't all that make Bass a threat in battle. Like his predecessor, Bass has a robotic dog to assist him in battle known as Treble. Boomstick: Basically an evil Rush and another music reference. Wiz: Like Rush, Treble can turn into a type of hovercraft to act as transportation for Bass. Unlike Rush, however, Treble possesses offensive capabilties to support Bass in battle. Boomstick: Treble can fire a blast of energy from his mouth or dash at enemies while covered in energy. Wiz: And like their predecessors, Bass and Treble can fuse together to do their unique version of the Super Adapter known as the Treble Boost. Boomstick: In this form, Bass becomes faster, stronger, tougher, and he can fire charge shots without having to charge and even fire lasers from his hands. (*Cues: Wily Machine - Mega Man 9*) Wiz: Even without Treble or the Treble Boost, Bass is an incredible asset to Wily's army. Boomstick: He's beaten the Mad Grinder in battle and even defeated King a robot far more advanced than him. Wiz: Although to be fair, he had help from Proto Man. However, what's important to take note of is that Bass was built to surpass Mega Man. Boomstick: This means he's strong enough to catch a collapsing castle, tough enough to withstand that much force, and even defeat Quick Man, who can move at the speed of lightning. Wiz: Being comparable to Mega Man also means he's fast enough to dodge projectiles that can span over an entire asteroid belt, meaning Bass can react to objects moving at 250 times the speed of light. Boomstick: And Bass is even capable of rebelling against his own creator too, which sounds like something only a Reploid can do. Wiz: But while Bass is powerful, he does have his downsides. Bass' weapons do have limited ammo, so an extremely long fight with someone can leave him out of options. Bass himself is extremely arrogant and overconfident, believing himself to be the strongest robot warrior he is. This is a weakness that's been pointed out by Proto Man more than once. Boomstick: It's kind of the reason why Mega Man beats him a lot. He even called Zero a girlie-looking long-haired robot and claimed that he would most definitely beat Zero. But judging by what Zero has done, Bass would be cut up into ribbons in a nanosecond if he were to fight Zero. Wiz: Also, his Magic Cards can be cut up and his Ice Wall has a limit to how much punishment it can take. And his Treble Boost does render Bass incapable of accessing his Special Weaponry. Boomstick: But even then, Bass is no Robot slouch. He's definitely the darkness to the blue hope of light that Mega Man offers and is most definitely a difficult Forte to bring down. Bass: Don't run away, coward. You'll pay for this insult. I'll be back. Pre-Death battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let' end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE (*Cues: Egg Fleet - Sonic Heroes*) Bass and Treble came into Dr. Wily's lab. Bass: You called? Dr. Wily: I want you to capture a being known as The Ultimate Lifeform for me. Bass: Why? You already have access to an Ultimate Lifeform. Dr. Wily: Yes, but he's too hard to control. Bass: Well, yeah. It's amazing how someone like you was able to create me. Dr. Wily: What? I was talking about the creature, Doomsday. Anyways, the Ultimate Lifeform I wnt you to capture is him. Wily started using his computer and showed Bass and Treble a scan of Shadow the Hedgehog. Dr. Wily: His name is Shadow the Hedgehog. He possesses immortality. I wish to use his immortality to develop stronger Robot Masters. Bass: You already have me. That should be enough. Dr. Wily: You'd think so. Anyways, bring him back to me whether dead or alive. Bass: I thought you said he was immortal. Dr. Wily: Not that kind of immortal. The kind that prevents you from dying by natural means. Bass: Hmph! Very well. Come on, Treble! Bass and Treble teleported out of Wily's lab. (*Cues: Shut Up, Faker! - Sonic Adventure 2*) Bass and Treble teleported onto Prison Island in search of Shadow. Shadow was hopping across the trees, but he stopped as he heard some comments. Bass: Pssh! Go find some Ultimate Lifeform he says. I am the Ultimate Lifeform. Treble: Well, in my opinion, an Ultimate Lifeform should probably be created by science but still organic. Bass glared down at Treble. Treble: But you're definitely the Ultimate Lifeform. Bass: Thanks. I bet this Shadow guy is nothing but a faker. Bass looked up and noticed Shadow. Bass: Hey, that's him! Shadow: An intruder right now? Of all times! Bass: I found you, faker! Shadow: Faker? I think you're the fake Ultimate Lifeform here. You're comparing yourself to me? Ha! You're not even good enough to be my fake. Bass: I'll make you eat those words. Shadow hopped down from the branch. Shadow: There's no time to play games. You won't even get the chance! Treble: We're gonna take you down, dead or alive. Shadow: If that's the case, then before this is over, I'll show you fools the true power of the Chaos Control! Fight! (*Cues: Forte - Mega Man: The Power Battle*) Shadow jumped up to use the Homing Attack and hit him. Shadow followed up with five Chaos Attacks and roundhouse kicked Bass far away. Shadow: Chaos Spear! Shadow fired a barrage of Chaos Spears at Bass. They hit Bass, causing an explosion. Shadow started firing numerous Chaos Spears at Bass, but he dodged all of them and fired the Tengu Blade at Shadow, but he dodged. The Tengu Blade embedded itself into the tree. Shadow looked behind himself and ran towards the tree. He grabbed the blade and proceeded to cut Bass into ribbons. Bass fired another Tengu Blade, but Shadow deflected it upwards. The blade landed near Bass. He noticed it and grabbed it. Bass: Time for some fun! Shadow and Bass engaged in sword combat. Shadow started slashing at Bass, but he managed to block all of Shadow's strikes. Shadow threw his sword at Bass, but Bass summoned Ice Wall to block it. Bass hopped onto it and started shoot at Shadow, but he teleported behind Bass and started charging up his Chaos Spear. Shadow fired his Chaos Spear at the Ice Wall, destroying it and causing Bass to fall. Bass activated Copy Vision to fool Shadow and they started firing at Shadow. Treble started firing at Shadow too. Shadow started Boosting out of there. Shadow: Chaos Control. Shadow stopped time, causing Bass, Treble, and his hologram to stop. Shadow summoned two Chaos Spears to his hand and grabbed it. He then started to slash away at both Bass and Treble. (*Cues: Pharaoh Man Stage - Mega Man 4*) Shadow snapped his fingers and resumed time. Bass and treble started to feel the impacts of the Chaos Spears. Shadow threw them at Bass, but Bass created an Ice Wall at the last second. Unfortunately, the Spears pierced through the wall, striking Bass and blowing him away with an explosion. Bass ran towards Shadow and attempted to slash him with the Tengu Blade, but Shadow jumped up and landed behind him. Bass fired a Magic Card at Shadow, but Shadow summoned a Chaos Spear and cut it into two pieces. Shadow then ran towards Bass and hopped up with the Chaos Spear in his hand. Bass started firing numerous shots of energy, but Shadow was able to neutralize all of them using his Chaos Spear. Just as Shadow was about to hit Bass, he put his arms up to block. Shadow slashed Bass with the Chaos Spear, creating an explosion that knocked him back into a tree. Shadow started charging up the Spin Dash and let himself loose. Bass noticed Shadow coming and kicked him. Shadow was sent flying into the edge of a huge rock. Shadow: Ow, the edge! Shadow landed on his knees and started to Boost towards Bass. Bass surrounded himself in a Bassnium aura and charged towards Shadow. Both attacks collided with both warriors struggling to get an advantage. Shadow started to overpower Bass a little. Bass started to overpower Shadow a little. They created an explosion, blowing both of them back. Shadow started firing Chaos Spears from his palms. Bass managed to dodge all of them. Shadow teleported behind Bass and fired a Chaos Spear that paralyzed him. Shadow teleported back to his position and started firing numerous Chaos Spears that knocked Bass into a tree. Bass was no longer paralyzed and ran. He started firing numerous shots at Shadow. Shadow summoned a Chaos Spear to neutralize all of them. Shadow jumped up, flipped, and threw the Chaos Spear at Bass' Buster. Bass: What in the world? (*Cues: All Hail Shadow - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Bass summoned Treble. Treble started firing shots of energy at Shadow, but he dodged them. Shadow teleported in front of Treble and knocked him away with a Spin Kick. Shadow teleported back to where he was and started using a Spin Kick combo. He created a Tornado. Bass started to feel lifted up. He started shooting at the Tornado with his other hand, but his shots were neutralized by the Tornado. Bass was getting harmed by the Tornado. Shadow dissipated the Tornado. Shadow: Chaos Blast! Shadow activated the Chaos Blast and blew Bass all the way back. Shadow: That'll teach you to mess with me. Shadow started to walk away, but then he heard a voice. Bass: Shadow! Now we finish this! Bass appeared while riding on Treble. Shadow started to Boost out of there. Bass started to fire shots of energy at Bass, but Shadow kept dodging. Shadow stopped Boosting and then started hopping off the trees into the distance. Bass stopped because he couldn't see him. Shadow started coming back, hopping off all the trees. Shadow imbued his fist with chaos energy and charged towards Bass at speeds he couldn't process. Shadow punched Bass so hard that he was sent flying super fast. Bass ended up hitting a mountain so hard that it broke apart into pieces. Shadow started running over there. Treble went to follow Shadow. Shadow saw the destroyed mountain and believed his foe to be dead. Treble went inside to try and dig out his master. Shadow: Dumb dog. Shadow started to walk away from the scene, when he heard crumbling. He turned around to find Super Bass had survived. Super Bass: Hahahahaha! It's not over yet, Shadow! The battle! The angst! The destruction! I will make you understand the true potential of Robot Masters! Super Bass charged towards Shadow, but he started Boosting away. Super Bass started shooting Charge shots at Shadow but he was able to dodge all of them. Shadow jumped into the air, proceeding to kick something. Shadow: Chaos Control! Shadow teleported in front of Super Bass, kicking him in the chest. Super Bass recovered, grabbed his foot, threw Shadow down, and started pushing him back with a laser into a piece of rubble. (*Cues: Super Shadow - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Shadow teleported to the top of the pile of rubble. He summoned all seven Chaos Emeralds, ready to finish the fight. Shadow absorbed their awesome power and transformed into Super Shadow. (*Cues: Live and Learn - Sonic Adventure 2*) Super Shadow: I'm just warming up! Super Shadow spun around, creating a huge tornado that collected all the mountain rubble. Super Bass flew into the tornado and punched Super Shadow down to a rock. Super Shadow got back up and flew towards Super Bass. Both warriors started punching and kicking each other, creating powerful shockwaves. Super Bass fired a Charge Shot at Super Shadow, but he deflected it back with a single kick. Super Bass: You dare to use my own power against me? Super Shadow: You better believe it! Super Shadow fired a Chaos Lance. Super Bass fired a Charge Shot. They collided, but one Chaos Lance got hrough and hit Super Bass. Super Shadow: Chaos Blast! Super Shadow fired a Chaos Blast in the form of a beam. Super Bass fired a laser. Both lasers collided, but Chaos Blast won out and blew Super Bass backwards. They flew towards each other, but Super Shadow was too fast and speedblitzed Super Bass. They started to engage in hand-to-hand combat again. Super Shadow and Super Bass started punched and kicked each other. Their punches and kicks collided, creating shockwaves that broke rocks. Super Shadow: Let's end this. Five times around the world and then we tackle each other. Super Bass: Sure. We can finish that struggle we had before. Time to see who is the strongest! Super Shadow and Super Bass covered themselves in their respective auras. They then flew separate ways and started circling the world five times. Both Super warriors collided into each other, creating an explosion that sucked in the tornado, destroyed any trace of the mountain, and blew Super Bass into pieces. His head ended up somewhere on the island. Super Shadow teleported near Super Bass' head and detransformed himself. Shadow held up Bass' head, looked at it with disapproval, and threw it. But Bass' head bounced back and hit Shadow as he was walking away. Shadow: Rggh! Whatever! Shadow was about to launch a Chaos Spear, but stopped himself and kept moving. K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: I Am... All of Me - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Boomstick: I'm sure Wily might be able to repair him. Wiz: Bass may have held the advantages in strength and durability, but that alone couldn't defeat Shadow. Boomstick: Shadow has easily proven to be faster than Bass. Sure, Bass is comparable to Mega Man, who can dodge projectiles that can span over an entire asteroid belt, which is 150 million kilometers thick, making him 250 times the speed of light. But Shadow is fast enough to beat Metal Sonic in a race. Wiz: Metal Sonic, in a damaged state, is easily capable of interplanetary travel. However, Little Planet's distance from Earth is unknown since it is a fictional planet. However, the Sonic universe is consistent with the size of our real universe. Assuming it's distance from Earth is the same as Mars' distance from Earth, this means Metal Sonic traveled 225 million kilometers, 1.5 times wider than the asteroid belt. Boomstick: By multiplying 1.5 by 250, we deduced that Metal Sonic is 375 times the speed of light. And Shadow beat him in a race. There was no doubt that Shadow could speedblitz him given the chances. Wiz: Aside from speed, Shadow was also smarter than Bass. While Bass is known to act brashly, Shadow is easily capable of creating a master plan that impressed even Eggman, who has an IQ of 300. And while Bass has never managed to defeat Mega Man, Shadow was once capable of defeating Sonic. And at this time, Sonic was actually as powerful as Bass. Boomstick: And since Shadow has battled giant lizards, evil aliens, demons, and psychics, his combat experience trumped Bass'. Wiz: Also, while Shadow and Bass are fairly arrogant, Shadow has proven to be far less arrogant than Bass. Super Shadow: Hahaha, Sonic! I think I've discovered what the ultimate lifeform is... it might be you! (*Cues: Never Turn Back - Shadow the Hedgehog*) Boomstick: And while Shadow and Bass had numerous techniques, Shadow was the only one with self-healing, paralysis, and power augmentation. Wiz: Plus, Shadow's feat of being able to defeat Sonic and the Diablon at once proves that Treble wouldn't be a big enough help against Shadow. Boomstick: Plus, Shadow's feat of being able to teleport between dimensions with just one Chaos Emeralds proves that he'd be more than capable of Chaos Controlling Bass into a desperate situation. Wiz: And once Super Shadow VS Super Bass came into play, it was all over. Boomstick: While both transformations made both of them stronger and more powerful, Super Shadow's transformation just screwed Bass' over. Wiz: The Treble Boost may increase Bass' stats and give him a laser and the ability to fire Charge Shots without charging, but it's biggest downside was too detrimental for Bass to keep up with Super Shadow. Boomstick: In case you've forgotten, Super Bass' downside is that he loses access to all his Special Weapons. Wiz: On ther other hand, not only does Super Shadow keep all of his techniques, but he also gains higher-caliber versions of his attacks and his Chaos Control technique is enhanced to its peak. Boomstick: Bass just didn't have the edge in this fight. Wiz: The winner is Shadow the Hedgehog. Advantages and Disadvantages Shadow the Hedgehog - Winner *+Faster *+Smarter *+More experienced *+Chaos Spear could cut Magic Card *+Skilled in swordplay *+Tornado protected from all angles *+Chaos Control's time manipulation was impossible to get by *+Not as arrogant *+Has defeated larger robotic dogs *-Weaker *-Less durable *-Had to announce attacks first *-Spin Kick needed to be used thrice for the Tornado Bass - Loser *+Stronger *+More Durable *+Ice Wall held up for the most part *+Could outlast uninhibited Shadow for a while *-Slower *-Dumber *-Less experienced *-All weapons had limited ammo *-Use of projectile weaponry could be used against him *-Air Shoes' flames could counter Wave Burner *-Remote Mine was useless against teleportation *-Copy Vision couldn't fool Shadow *-Super Bass had no real means of putting down Super Shadow Trivia *Shadow and Bass' dialogue before the fight is a reference to Sonic and Shadow's dialogue in Sonic Adventure 2 before their first fight. *Shadow deflecting all of Bass' shots midair is a reference to Ash's Frogadier deflecting Sawyer's Treeko's Bullet Seed attack with Cut in Pokemon: The Series X and Y. *Shadow's quote when he hits the rock is a reference to a popular meme used by fans. *Shadow throwing a Chaos Spear at Bass' Buster causing it to go haywire is a reference to Black Suit Spider-Man throwing Vulture's robotic shoe at Shocker's gauntlet in The Spectacular Spider-Man. *Super Bass and Super Shadow's dialogue of "You dare to use my own power against me! You better believe it!" is a reference to Super Sonic and Enerjak's dialogue in Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 184. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Season Premiere Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' Themed Death Battles